Embracing the Stars
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: It is never easy to say goodbye...


The Citadel was quiet. The city of Insomnia had been evacuated, and so silence was prevalent.

The Citadel is where the silence began, and yet there was irony being played out at its entrance. The large circular parking area leading to the steps into the palace. It was majestic on its own, even without the Citadel overhead.

The silence was shattered by a single scream of agony.

Noctis held her in his arms the moment after his blade pierced her body, and he didn't let go after that, instead he followed her to the ground. The golden sigil that had appeared when the battle had commenced flickered out like a dying light, and the bright blue sigil that he had conjured up had vanished as well as the weapons he had summoned.

The sword that had gone through Stella vanished as well and she gave a painful groan. Pain was evident on her face, as well as beads of sweat mixing in with the blood from the cuts she had sustained during the fight. Parts of her golden blonde hair were coated with blood, both Noctis and her own. Their fight had been vicious and cruel, but above all very personal.

Yet in the end Stella had been the one to lose, the large mortal wound in her stomach being proof of that.

Resting against his shoulder, Stella didn't have the strength to move her arms and they helplessly dangled at her sides. She spoke weakly, "So...it's finally done..." Strangely, even as she was approaching the Gate of the Dead, she sounded relieved.

There wasn't an ounce of relief in Noctis' being. He had a deep gash on his left cheek that was flowing blood, and drops fell off his chin and onto Stella's shoulder. He also had deep cuts all over his body and his clothes appeared like he had been a whirlwind of razors. Though his injuries were severe, the pain he felt went beyond the physical bounds of his body. Inside he felt worse. "This...it's not right."

Blood went down her left arm, droplets hitting the concrete created an echo that went through the entire area.

"This was...inevitable, Noctis..." The strength in her voice was beginning to waver. She didn't have much time.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's not fair!" His voice echoed in the emptiness, and it was full of emotion. "We didn't know why this had to happen, and if the gods were merciful enough they would have just-"

Stella slumped to the side, but Noctis instantly caught her, and he continued to hold her. He laid her across his lap, placing her hands on her stomach, covering the deep wound that he had made there. Peering down at her he saw that she had red spots all over her white blouse. Though she was at death's door and in intense pain, she appeared to be relaxed. Maybe it was because of that fact that she had resigned to her fate a long time ago. Or was it because of him? The once shy prince she had met at the party that seemed so long ago? "We wouldn't have been able to escape."

Tears started to well up in Noctis' eyes, "That's no reason to justify the fact that I was forced to kill you." He lowered his head in shame. "If only we hadn't met, then we could have changed so many things."

They had been destined to fight each other, though the only explanation was it was fated by the Goddess Etro herself. Like Fate, she proved to be a cruel mistress.

"Regardless..."

He raised his head, tears flowing freely down his cheek.

She smiled up at him, "Meeting you...was no doubt...the best moment of my life." Her hands, cold to his touch and drained of life, grabbed his right hand. "That's...something I don't regret."

She tried to raise her left hand, but as she was so weak she couldn't raise it very high Noctis assisted her, bringing it to his cheek. His eyes were full of sadness, "Stella..."

"Farewell, Noctis..."

She closed her eyes for the last time.

Within seconds, Stella's body began to glow in a golden light, and soon after her body disintegrated into golden lights that floated up towards the cloudless sky, carrying the newly formed soul towards the Gate.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this as a farewell to Versus, which may never see the light of day, but I do wish that Nomura's vision had come to pass. This will be the last time I write for Versus as there isn't much more I think I could do with it. Some of the topics in this one shot were thought up by me and may not have been a part of the canon this game would've made. Still, to make a totally angst title and keep it that way was quite the challenge. It ain't easy being depressed on purpose, kids!


End file.
